


Mine

by killerweasel



Series: Come As You Are [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Even if there aren't any scars, I'll always know where Sandalphon hurt you."





	Mine

Title: Mine  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel/Beelzebub  
Word Count: 647  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Even if there aren't any scars, I'll always know where Sandalphon hurt you."

"I'm fine, Gabriel." Beelzebub almost managed to keep herself from wincing as she sat up. "Crowley healed all the damage and didn't even leave any scarzzz. See?" She snapped her fingers, making her clothing disappear.

"You almost died." Gabriel's voice was softer than she'd ever heard before. "I doubt anyone is getting a new corporation right now." He studied her body as he moved closer. "Even if there aren't any scars, I'll always know where Sandalphon hurt you." Holy energy began to fill the room as his hands clenched into fists.

She reached out, putting her smaller hands on his. It made her skin tingle and then burn, but she didn't care. "And you made him pay for it. I saw what you did before I pazzzed out. I think that's the firzzzt time I've seen an angel's head explode like an overripe melon."

"No one hurts what I care about." With a growl, Gabriel leaned in, mashing his lips against hers. A small miracle made his own clothing vanish. The kiss turned to something hungrier and he only pulled away when she whimpered in pain as her body twisted to meet his. "Are you okay?"

"I just moved too fast." She sighed, resting against his shoulder. "Tell me what happened after you killed ZZZandalphon." She bit down on his earlobe hard enough to leave a mark. He hissed, but didn't move away. "He wasn't alone."

"I..." Gabriel curled his arm around Beelzebub's waist, pulling her into his lap. "I became Wrath. It was weird, like it wasn't me, but I knew exactly what I was doing. Only one of them got close enough to land a blow. That's where I got the wound on my face. I took his arm off at the shoulder. Even with the first War, I was never like that. I wounded, I hurt, but I didn't kill. Why would I? They were all going to Fall anyway. Falling was worse than death."

He was quiet for a moment. "I grabbed you and I ran. I knew you were badly injured and I couldn't do anything about it, not without making it worse. Angels can't heal demons. So I brought us to the only possible safe place I could think of. I didn't know if he would even help. I would have begged and pleaded if it came to that. I would have dropped down on my knees and asked for forgiveness, told him he could do whatever he wanted with me as long as he saved you. I couldn't lose you, Beelzebub."

Beelzebub was stunned. She blinked a few times as her brain caught up with exactly what she'd just heard fall from Gabriel's lips. "Ngth." She actually felt Gabriel smile at her lack of proper answer. Even without looking at his face she knew he was wearing the same shit-eating grin which made her interested in him in the first place. "You really mean that."

"Yes."

"Glrph." She got so flustered her wings popped out, pushing her forward and away from Gabriel's embrace. Her entire body seemed to be blushing, damn corporation, and now she could hear him laughing behind her. The sound made her stomach do a flip.

Beelzebub was pleased Gabriel stayed where he was because if he touched her right now she was certain she'd either implode or explode, whatever would be more embarrassing. She took several moments to compose herself before turning to face him again. He raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes. "Jackass."

"Maybe." Gabriel shook his shoulders, allowing his wings to appear. They were just as beautiful as he was. "But that's why you like me." His tongue flicked out, wetting his lips. "Come here."

When their lips met, Crowley's garden suddenly gained several fruit trees, two types of rosebushes previously thought to be extinct, and a gorgeous patch of violets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite pairing from this fandom.


End file.
